Trouble
by Associate Proffeser Evil
Summary: Buffy and Alucard meet, they have a showdown, guess who wins. AU
1. The Begining

**AN:_This is my first crossover (and only my second fanfic) you can flame me all you want I like hearing people's opinions. even if you don't like it plz review, I would rather people tell me they don't like my work then for them to just ignore it. _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTVS or Hellsing they belong to... well I don't know who created them but whoever did has all the rights to them. I do not profit from this, unless you call satisfaction as a writer profit. But enough of my blabbering on to the story!**

It was raining. A warm sticky rain that clung to my trench coat. I walked inside an abandoned building with a "Condemned" sign hanging over the entry way, as I walked through the building, the floor boards above me snapped in two, and fell right onto my head. I heard my neck crack as one or two of the vertebra broke. "Darn that hurt." I thought. Just because one dies every day (sometimes several times each day) for their job doesn't make it hurt any less. I reached up and snapped my neck back into place and used my shadow regeneration to fix it. "All this water might hurt my Jackal." I thought, "Oh well, looks like I will just have to use my hands." At these thoughts an impossibly wide evil smile crept across my face "This is going to be fun"

Buffy Summers was in her room studying for a upcoming quiz with her best friend Willow. "They still give you credit if you can speak English right?"(1) Buffy ask nervously.

"Don't worry you will do fine." Willow consoled.

"Right" Buffy answered with a small laugh and a a dreadful look. Before Willow could say anything more to help her, the telephone rang. Miss Summers picked up the receiver, said hello, and called upstairs for her daughter, "Buffy, Mr. Giles on the phone for you." Buffy promptly jumped up and almost ran down hall to the stairs and to the phone. Buffy took the receiver from her mom and said "Hi Giles, is something wrong?"

"Um y-yes there is, there s-seems to be an unusual amount of vampire activity in an old abandoned mill, and I was wondering if... if you could check it out."

"Sure if you think I need to then I shall get right over there."

"Oh yes um thank you" with these words Giles hung up the phone.

"What was that all about sweety."

"Giles just wanted me to check a suspected vamp hideout, nothing serious." Buffy answered.

"Ah ok." Buffy called upstairs to tell Willow that they will have to study again tomorrow.

Buffy looked up at the "Condemned" sign on the front of the mill, "Wow, my job brings me just to the nicest of places." she thought sarcastically. With a sigh Buffy entered the mill and found a scene of carnage before her eyes. There were bodies strewn about the area of the entrance. All of them had horrific injuries: some had missing heads, others had giant holes in there chests, others had pieces of themselves blown off by something Buffy didn't want to get close enough to identify. What she did realize is that all of the bodies were killed by means designed to kill vampires. Buffy was startled out of her focus by the sound of heavy foot falls.

"Come on police girl if you do not drink blood you will only become weaker and weaker until you die." As these words were spoken a chill crept up Buffy's spine. The words were full of power and control and it genuinely scared her. There was one thing she knew though, the people in the corridor weren't people at all. They were vampires. She was, IS the slayer and she had a job to do. Buffy drew a stake from her jeans's waist band and prepared to jump out from behind the wall. As the footsteps drew closer, her whole body tensed. And just when the she thought the steps were close enough, Buffy spun from behind the wall into the center of the hall and stopped dead in her tracks. For nothing had ever in her life prepared her for what she saw. A man at least six feet tall with a red trench coat and matching hat soaked with water and blood. Underneath the coat was a black over shirt and pants with heavy black boots. Underneath the over shirt was a white undershirt with a high collar and a red ascot that lay beneath the collar of the white under shirt.

The woman standing next to him was a complete contrast to the man. She reddish hair and blood red eyes. She was a very um well endowed women if you know what I mean. She wore a blue uniform shirt with gold epaulets on the shoulders and two pockets over her chest with a red and black shield emblem to the right of her left shoulder. She had a belt high around her waist with a mini skirt and stockings that came up high on her thighs. To complete the outfit, she had black ankle high boots.

"Police girl, go back and report to my Master that We have almost finished cleaning out the infestation of filth here and I will return shortly." the Man said with much command in his voice.

"But Master-."

"NOW" the man growled. The girl sighed and ran off at lightning speed.

"Now to finish the 'pest control.' the man said his words dripping with hate.

Buffy drew her stake and held it high. "Well, looks like the 'pests' are fighting back." she called to him.

The man smiled the most evil smile Buffy had ever seen. "This should be fun." and with that, the man charged.

**AN:**_**Yes I know I am a terrible person for the cliffhanger BUT I will be posting again soon all I ask is a tall ship and, oh no wait that is from a poem called "Sea Fever"by **__**John Masefield**__** what I do ask for though Is one review. That's it. Just one. The person who reviews doesn't even have to like it. So with that said I bid you fare well. See you next time **_

_**PS: (1)The line "they still give you credit if you can speak English right" I used from BTVS, the line can be found in season 3 (I cant remember the episode).**_

_**Associate P. Evil, What I am my dear fellows defies explanations. **_


	2. The rather short fight

_**AN: Welcome to the second installment of Trouble (well technically this is the 4**__**th**__** installment BUT I got rid of the other chapters ahead of this one, and decided to end the story early). Once again I do not own BTVS or Hellsing.**_

_**Thank you to all those of you who have taken the time to review. **__Where we last left our intrepid hero (and villain if you count Alucard as a villain)._  
_And with these words the man charged. _

Buffy sidestepped and plunged the stake into the man's heart blood spurted from the open around the stake. She heard a strangled cry as the man collapsed to the floor with the stake still in his chest.

Buffy turned from what she thought was the end of the fight when she heard a low chuckle, which slowly turned into vociferous laughter.  
"Did you really think that using a simple stake would even tickle me?" The man asked as he gathers himself up from the ground, he reached over to the stake and yanked it out of his no-longer beating heart.  
"Who… what… where… Buffy stuttered obviously confused as to why the thing in front of her was still breathing, (metaphorically speaking of course) let alone standing and getting ready to fight.

"So." The man began. "You are the fabled slayer. Well then where my manners my name is Alucard." He said with a grin "I am here on a mission to kill all the demon trash in this area."  
"Are you the one you killed all the vampires back there?" Buffy asked as she gestured lazily to the hallway that lead back the main atrium."  
"Well yes isn't that what I just said? You humans are such fragile creatures." Alucard taunted."  
"Well this human ain't as fragile as the rest of them. Buffy parried."  
"If you are so sure then why don't we test that theory shall we." Alucard started stepping forward then leaped at Buffy and smashed his hand through her ribcage and tore out her spine. As Buffy drew her last breath she pondered her life and how short it had been, of course she knew that it would be short due to her line of work but she never thought that dying would feel so peaceful. Although that probably had something to do with her spine being severed and the pain receptors in her nerve endings weren't reaching her brain, otherwise she would have passed out from the intense pain by now.

"Well that was just to easy, oh well I was hoping she would live so I could have a bite to drink. Alucard glanced down at the now deceased teenage girl he considered just drinking the blood off the floor or just drawing the blood towards him and absorbing it. But the 'vampire' trash he had taken some blood from was giving him indigestion. So he made his decision to go inform his master that the job was done.

THE END

_**AN: Well I hoped that you guys would like this, I know it's kind of short but I just couldn't think of anything else to write so I made changes as you saw above.  
As always please review it tells me who liked my work and I like to know those things.  
This has been a story by A.P.E. I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
